


Be Gone Black Sunrise

by IWannaBeAWriter



Series: Alex Jones Beginners Guide to Being a Thief for Dummies [3]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alex hates paintings, Bentley works to hard, Crimelord, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform, Loneliness, Muggshot, Muggshot goes free, Neck injury, POV Third Person, Poor Alex - Freeform, Post-Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Sly Cooper is sassy, Thief, what is tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Black Sunrise, a painting worth millions in the eyes of art collectors. The only issue? Muggshot got to it first.
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox, Sly Cooper/Original Character(s)
Series: Alex Jones Beginners Guide to Being a Thief for Dummies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400005
Kudos: 3





	Be Gone Black Sunrise

Bentley sighed, Sly always did keep him on his toes. Throwing curveballs and often still taking him by surprise even after all these years. With Carmelita back in town and this rookie thief hanging around complicated things. So Bentley did what he did best, research.

Watching her leave the hideout with that million-dollar painting squeezed his heart a bit, but it seemed Alex needed it more then they did. Sly had mentioned that giving the loot away was the only way she would get her neck checked out. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be frustrated about it.

“So other than the little surprise with Alex, how did the mission go?” Bentley questioned, glancing up from his completer. Sly had found his spot on the couch and was untangling the knots in his fur.

“Ugh! Gross that’s for sure. Anything to do with Muggshot is nasty, dude never cleans his vents.” Sly snorted pulling through with his brush.

Murray laughed as Sly did a crude impression of the guards.

Bentley subtly tried to hide back his laugh, bringing them back on-topic, “Did you find anything new on Alex?” Bentley asked. Ever since Sly first met her on the Paris rooftops, all they know is her name. Hard to narrow her down if billions of other people around the world share that trait. Some small news stations cover her, but the most she’s stolen is a few break-ins to art studios, but that’s about it. Risky of her to target someone like crime lord Muggshot alone, so far they haven’t seen any kind of crew with her.

Sly watched as Murry went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. “She mentioned that she was studying to be a nurse, but that wasn’t what surprised me.” Sly explained, “She didn’t vent crawl like I did, she just walked in.”

Bentley fixed his glasses, “Walked in?”

“Yeah, she was dressed as a guard and just strutted in.” Bentley mulled that over, was she insane or brilliant? How did something that simple work?

“Wow, wasn’t expecting that.”

“I know right? Surprised it worked, I mean, she didn’t even use an Italian accent!” Sly scoffed, pretending to be offended with a hand to his heart.

“Sometimes I wonder about you Sly,” Bentley muttered, going back to his work.

Sly pushed the screen down a bit, “Come on, stop working so hard, Murry is making food and we literally just got done with a case.”

“A case that you gave away, so the work isn’t done.” Bentley reasoned.

“Fine!” Sly smirked, “I guess I’ll have to eat all the bacon myself.”

The turtle straightened up, chasing after the raccoon. “Wait! I’m coming! No more work, promise!”

Alex had finally reached her hideout and almost fell over from exhaustion. Deadbeat tired, all the excitement from the painting drama, mixed with the fact that the adrenaline from the thrills has worn off, her throat was in an immense amount of pain.

Pain that kept her awake, pain that wouldn’t subside to let her fall asleep even though her limbs felt like rocks and her throat was like scarred leather. Even so, it was worth it. All of it, even dealing with Cooper and the Inspector. Since Alex couldn’t sleep anyway, she took to staring at the painting, pride, and happiness filling her chest like a knot.

Coughing up blood was a bit of a downer though, but a given. Muggshot did a number on her neck, even if he only had her in his grasp for a few seconds, his insane strength could have killed her. Yet Sly risked his safety to help her, it could have been easy for him to yank the painting and make his escape, but he didn’t. Sly went through the lengths to bring Alex to his secret hideout so Bentley could make sure she was okay.

Alex didn’t understand it.

Her eyes dripped closed, the bandages on her fur scratched a bit, but the grin never left her lips.

“Breaking News!”

Alex jumped up with a start, coughing from the sudden movement.

“Crime Lord Muggshot who recently escaped prison had been found in his Paris hideout after stealing the ‘Black Sunrise’ painting from the Offical Paris museum on Thursday. Inspector Fox was tasked with leading the hideout raid but arrived too late. The statement from the Inspector says that Sly Cooper had gotten there first, and along with some unknown accomplice, Cooper had once again escaped from the police and stolen the Black Sunrise.”

Alex scoffed, clenching eyes tight at the sudden welling pain from the movement, but her annoyance did not fade. Somehow she must have rolled over on the couch and hit the T.V remote. Before this big win, that fat T.V was the most expensive thing she owned. Sly didn’t steal that painting! She did! Sure he might have carried it out, but who held it now?

The blonde leopard continued, straightening the pile of papers in her hand against the desk, “During the raid, while many of Muggshot’s men were captured and brought in for questioning, Muggshot himself escaped and now is at large.”

Alex, who was about to shut the T.V off, stopped, frozen in place. Muggshot wasn’t arrested? How? Oh my god. He’s loose, and no doubt he’s angry. Last she saw before Sly flew them both out a window was him knocked out with Inspector Fox over his body.

Alex hastily shut the News Report off, having heard enough bad news for one lifetime. The Black Sunrise, her symbol for her first big win, now disgusted her. She has to get rid of it. Pulling her laptop out that was hidden in the sofa cushions she loaded up Thief Net, looking for a buyer, any buyer. Anything to get this painting away from her.

Spending a few hours surfing around, a good offer came up and she could be rid of the blasted thing. Though not as high as it should have been, Alex couldn’t find herself caring, she’s sure she'll regret it later.

Muggshot was dangerous, and the type of person she never wants to come into contact again. 

Alex stuffed her laptop back under the sofa, reminding herself to buy a new one with the money she has acquired.

She grabbed a blanket that was hanging to the side of the cushion and curled around it. She felt awfully small. And alone. Maybe she should get a cat or something. Alex’s eyes darted around, the dirty window in the corner, the door, the room.

Alex’s hand went unconsciously to the bandage around her neck once again. She needs to get out of the house.


End file.
